The Chao's Twins (Continued)
by Lone Wolf of the Gods
Summary: I'm continuing this story for Jenn008. It's a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. The link to the first chapter is /s/7963490/1/The-Chaos-Twins. Rated T for like no reason, maybe the occasional cuss word, but definitely not that often. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm continuing this story for Jenn008. It's a cross over between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. The link to the first chapters will be in the first chapter.**

**Hi, I'm continuing this story for Jenn008 and yes I know I should have updated my first chapter a while ago, but I had way too much homework to do anything else. So yeah, get over it.**

**… But if you do want a bunch of lame excuses, here.**

**I was lazy**

**I got suddenly obsessed with taking quizzes and started reading fanfiction more.**

**And the biggest, most important (Not to mention annoying) reason: SCHOOL! It sucks doesn't it?**

**Okay, so first things first, how do I look at people's reviews on my account? If I can't, please inform me.**

**Percy/Alpha P.O.V.**

"Alpha, Omega, please come to my office." My father said over the microphone. I was sitting in my room with Eliza. We had been dating for three months now and it was August 20th. At first it had been really awkward, but we got over that stage and were now in what Sarah, the only Aphrodite girl I am friends with, calls the cute couple stage. Sarah was usually nothing like her sisters, but she does have her occasional moments. Eliza and I were sitting in my room, me leaning back into the pillows with her leaning on me and my arms around her. We both were reading books. Eliza, or Liza as I've taken to calling her (I'd suggest not calling her that, I'm only allowed because I'm her boyfriend), was reading The Graveyard Book. It was a fantastic book about a boy named Nobody. I was reading a book about King Arthur, but I couldn't remember what it was titled.

I kissed Liza goodbye and started walking away when the intercom went off again. "Boys, before you come, grab whoever you like and bring them too." I went back to my room and grabbed Liza.

"You're coming with me." she only nodded. We went off to find our other friends.

First step the arena. Sarah and Jack were training there. Sarah, the daughter of Aphrodite I was talking about, had long blonde hair that fell to her elbows and was really, really curly. When it was straightened it fell just below her hips. It was always in some type of pony tail. **(I know there's always one type of ponytail, unless it's on one side of your head, but he's a boy)** Her eyes were a bluish-black color. Her favorite colors were white and black, and as much as she hated to admit it, pink. The reason she wasn't like her sisters is she didn't wear any makeup except chap stick, which technically speaking, wasn't makeup. Also, she was slightly goth. Sarah always wore black skinny jeans with a white shirt that had a picture of two people fighting with swords in black on it. Her shoes were black combat boots with hot pink laces, she also always wore a silver chain necklace with a black sword, a pink knife, and a white bow on it. Those were her weapons.

Jack was her boyfriend and my best friend. Omega doesn't count, he's my brother. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. They were mostly green, but had some blue and brown sprinkled in there. Jack was a son of Apollo and the best archer you would ever see. He could hit the target from more than 1000 meters away. I couldn't hit the target to save my life. He had on a black leather jacket with the sun on the back and a plain sky blue shirt. His pants were black and slightly baggy. Jack wore white nike shoes with black nike swoosh on them. He also had a leather necklace on with beads that when pulled would turn into the weapon it had on them. One was a golden bow with black arrows that automatically loaded when you pulled back the string. There was also a black knife and a golden sword.

These were the only people I would bring because they were the only people I trusted with my life other than Omega and my father, Chaos. "Guys, do you want to come to Dad's office with me?"  
Sarah nodded and pulled Jack with her. "So what's it about?"

"We don't know" Liza answered.

We all walked through the maze like hallways of the Void Castle and made our way to Dad's office. His office had black walls and a white carpet with black desk in the middle with lots of paperwork on it. Behind it all was my father. In front of the desk were two blood red chairs. In one was Omega, wearing a white shirt with black jeans and red and white sneakers. His shirt had a red graphic dragon on it. It was funny, we were brothers, but our personalities were total opposites, even if we weren't necessarily real brothers. I was wearing a black leather jacket with a ice blue wolf on the back and a plain black shirt with a pair of black jeans, and black combat boots. The laces were a silver color. As we got older our appearances changed a bit. His eyes were a very dark emerald green with hints of blue in it. His hair had also gotten lighter and was now a dark brown. Omega had also gotten a red streak in it. He had decided his favorite color was red. My hair was still the same raven black, it almost looked darker than it did before. I had also gotten a silver streak in it. While his eyes hadn't gotten much brighter, mine practically glowed against my pale complexion and dark clothes. They had turned blue, but it wasn't a dark blue, it looked more like ice. My favorite colors were black, silver and possibly blue. I couldn't really figure out how much I liked blue. While he liked to use only one knife or his wand in fighting, I liked using my sword Riptide that turned into a pen or two silver daggers that turned into buttons on the wrist of my jacket. If it was too hot to wear a jacket it turned into braces on my arms. Their names were Shadow and Moon. My wand was just hidden in my boot. Omega's knife turned into a white cross necklace and was called Magic. The wand turned into indestructible glasses that were in his pocket.** (His wand is the same as in the books, so not going to explain it)** My wand is made of dyed black willow wood with a naiads hair in the center.

When I sat down, Liza sat on my lap, and I noticed Omega's girlfriend, Clara, leaning on Omega's legs.** (Eventually it will be Thalia/Harry)** Liza and her glared at each other. They had always hated each other. Clara was wearing a white dress with laced flowers on it that went down to her knees, with white flats. She was also wearing a red cross necklace that turned into her white bow and arrows. She had caramel colored hair that was always down and dark blue eyes. Her favorite colors were white, green and pink. She was a child of Demeter. I didn't like her that much either. Her and Liza were total opposites, too. Liza had long, deep, black hair that was wavy and went down to her forearms. It was usually worn in a braid down her back with a silver hair tie. Her eyes were a dark, but at the same time warm brown eyes. She wore black skinny jeans with a white shirt that had a black skeleton on it. The shirt also had silver vines and flowers around it. Liza wore black converse that were structured like combat boots with purple laces. She wore a necklace that turned into her two black daggers, Darkness and skeleton. Her favorite colors were black and purple. They were literally complete opposites.**(Sorry, I have to get all these descriptions over with)**

"So boys," I focused back in on my dad. "Ready to become eleven year olds?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorited. Honestly I was incredibly surprised that anyone had even viewed it!**

**Last time I didn't do the disclaimer, so here's the one for both that one and this one: I do not own any of this story. Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rolling, Percy Jackson goes to Rick Riordan. All credit for the basic plot goes to Jenn008. So really all I own are a few ooc's and the more complicated parts of the plot because that's all that I have done.**

Harry/Omega P.O.V.

I was sitting in one of the chairs in my father's office with Clara in my lap **(Let's say that Clara was sitting on Harry's lap and Liza was leaning on Percy's legs, okay?) **When Chaos called we were in the movie theater watching Clash of the Titans. My other friends, Andrew Paper, son of Athena, Toby Wince, son of Apollo, and Tony Lover, son of Aphrodite. After around two minutes Alpha and his friends came through the door.

First there was Sarah, the daughter of Aphrodite. She had really long and curly blonde hair and dark blue , she was also goth. Jack was a son of Apollo and her boyfriend. He was kind of goth too, not completely though. Then there was Eliza, the black haired daughter of Hades who always seemed to be at his side. She was okay, nice… I guess, but she had a weird, dark sense of humor. But it kind of made sense, my brother had that kind of humor, too. And of course, she was also goth. I had nothing against goth people, but they seemed to be the only people he really became friends with. While my friends were nice to him, they weren't exactly _friends._ And since there were only about, I don't know, well not that many goth people in chaos legion, he didn't really have too many friends. These were probably his closest friends, his other friends were just that, friends, no more personal connection. Sometimes I worried about him. He wore the same dark colors as he did when he was a kid. He still was very cautious about everything. He still stuck to the shadows. The real differences were slightly harder to see. Now he was scarier looking because of who he hung out with and his even darker sense of humor. Alpha's glare was much freakier than it was when he was a kid, and that's saying a lot. When he glared his eyes got slightly darker than before, but at the same time seemed brighter, and I don't mean brighter like it got to a lighter shade of blue, but like they glowed. There just seemed to be this message in his eyes that said 'If you make me mad, I won't hesitate to kill you, painfully.' It freaked everyone out except his close friends. It even scared Dad! Apparently, my glare isn't very scary because when I glare at the legion some hold in snickers. I inherited that from Chaos because when he glare people go silent, but are still trying to keep from laughing. When Alpha glares the legion will go silent in seconds and not one noise can be heard.

Anyway, Alpha sat down in the other chair with Sarah and Jack standing to the sides behind him. Eliza sat on the floor leaning on Alpha's legs. Clara and her glared at each other. They hated each other, a lot. I knew Alpha didn't like her too much either.

"So boys, ready to become eleven year old's?" I was shocked at my dad's words, why, by the Gods, would we have to become eleven years old?

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked straight to the point.

"I _mean_ it is time for you to get ready for the prophecy, Alpha"

"Which one?" Alpha asked looking determined.

"Do you mean the wizard one?" I asked.

"No, Omega." My eyes widened, "Yours won't come for a few years. This is Alpha's."

"But for the prophecy I won't need to become an eleven year old."

"No you won't. See I needed to train you because Camp Half-Blood wouldn't do a good enough job. To fit in at Hogwarts you need to come at eleven years old, so it was a dilemma. Eventually, I thought of this solution. When you turn fifteen **(For the sake of the story, they are fifteen. This way he had a year at CHB)** you would turn into eleven year olds for Hogwarts then when summer comes you would spend it at CHB to gain everyone's trust. At CHB you will be your normal fifteen year old selves though."

"Sounds good, but why did you bring our friends here?" I asked, seeing as Alpha was thinking of something at the moment.

"They will come with you, so you are not alone." Chaos answered.

"This will also mean I have to see my insufferable brother again and possibly my mother. And while Omega has nothing against his brother, he may have to see his mother and father again." I froze, not even thinking about how Alpha was taking this. I didn't want to see my mother. But then I thought about it. It was very unlikely I would see my mother or father. I actually liked my brother.

Then I thought of Alpha. He hated his brother and he would definitely have to see him. His mother he was less likely to see, but he had a bigger chance than me at seeing his mother. I looked over at Alpha and he was glaring at some of the books on Dad's desk. Eliza took his hand and his glare softened. They had a great relationship. Clara and I had a good relationship too, but not that good. I almost envied them. I shook myself out of it. Now was not the time!

"I'll go if Alpha goes." I decided

I could see Alpha take a deep breath and nod his head, "I'll go."

******Well that's it. please inform me if it was good. Also please tell me if Eliza and Percy should stay together or decide mutually to break up and go out with someone else. If you want them to break up, tell me who they should go out with. Other than Annabeth. There's nothing wrong with Percabeth, but I don't see this as one of those stories.**


End file.
